Voo Solitário  Confissões de Aamsel
by RoninLovers
Summary: História que faz parte das Confissões de Hakuouki, histórias de personagens originais que se interrelacionam. - Pássaro negro. Esse é meu nome, mas não minha realidade. Buscarei sempre a beleza posto em meu cruel destino. Solitária..? Até quando?
1. Voo Solitário

**Voo Solitário – Confissões de Aamsel**

O céu estrelado e sem nuvens quase conseguia me enganar, mas a nevasca que acabara de passar fora impressionante.

- Sinal do Fim dos Tempos, diria Susana. – Solto um suspiro e vejo minha respiração virar névoa diante de meus olhos.

O crepitar suave da madeira na lareira era pacificador, observava as brasas voarem e esperava me deparar com alguma fada passeando por ali. O livro pendia em minhas mãos inertes enquanto observava o fogo, ou as estrelas, sentada na poltrona ao lado de minha cama.

Meu quarto não ostentava todo o poder de minha família, mas não me importava. A única coisa que me importava era ter a minha estante sempre cheia com os mais diversos livros sobre folclore.

A porta foi aberta com certa delicadeza. Uma mulher loira de olhos verdes adentrou o quarto e se assustou quando nossos olhares se cruzaram.

- O que faz acordada? Já deveria estar dormindo!

Fecho o livro e o guardo delicadamente na estante.

- Sim senhora. Já estou indo.

Deito-me na cama e continuo a observar Susana, ela estava inquieta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa..?

Sorrio ao pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo fora daquele quarto. Como estariam meus irmãos? E os negócios de papai, será que estavam bem? Esperava poder encontrá-los no dia seguinte.

- Gustav pediu para que arrumasse suas malas.

Meu sorriso se intensifica.

- Vamos viajar amanhã, mamãe!

Instantaneamente Susana dá um passo para trás, seu rosto uma máscara de terror.

- Já disse para não me chamar disso! E só você irá. A partir de amanhã já é maior de idade e pode sair da cidade.

Baixo o olhar para a lareira, entristecida pela notícia. "Realmente é o Fim dos Tempos."

- Tudo bem... Partirei amanhã assim que o sol nascer. Agradeço o tempo que passei ao lado de vocês.

A mulher se retira e o barulho do ferrolho sendo fechado ecoa pelo quarto vazio e estranhamente gelado.

- Ao menos agora poderei ir ao encontro das fadas!

Salto da cama e começo a organizar os livros e roupas nas malas. Já era mais que hora de sair dessa casa e começar minha busca pelas criaturas fantásticas que residem nesse mundo.

Tudo começou há quatorze anos. Susana estava grávida de gêmeos e nascemos, ou melhor, nasci. Meu irmão estava morto. Foi-se dito que eu matara o bebê ainda dentro do ventre de nossa mãe e que isso só poderia significar má sorte.

Considerando-se que tenho cabelos e olhos negros como a noite e meus pais os cabelos e olhos claros, logo foi dito que eu era filha do demônio. Não poderia ser morta ou abandonada, mas também nunca fiz parte da família.

Se sou filha do demônio ou não, eu não sei, mas que agora perseguirei essas criaturas fantásticas isso eu farei!

- Afinal vocês existem, não é?

Uma fagulha da lareira voou mais alto que as outras, pousando em meu travesseiro e eu sorri.

Era prova o suficiente.


	2. Capítulo 01  Voo Turbulento

**Disclaimer: **Hakuouki e seus personagens não são meus, mas a Aamsel é e sempre será! *-*

**Voo Turbulento – Confissões de Aamsel**

Ainda não consigo acreditar: eu estou livre.

Fui liberta da clausura e recebi permissão para viajar. Com os primeiros raios de sol a cruzarem minha janela escutei o ferrolho ser destrancado e a porta aberta. Os criados entraram em meu quarto e pegaram meus pertences, levando-os para a porta de casa.

Quando sai vi uma carroça – para mim uma carruagem – puxada por dois cavalos negros mal cuidados – eu via dois corcéis – a me esperar para que seguíssemos viagem.

Susana e Gustav estavam na porta, mas não havia sinal de meus irmãos, eles ainda devem estar dormindo.

- Ande logo garota, está na hora de ir. – A voz aguda de Susana estava baixa. Gostaria que fosse por ser difícil me ver partir, mas sei que apenas não quer acordar o resto da casa.

- Sim senhora. – Terminei de descer as escadas praticamente correndo e segui para a carroça.

O silêncio se fez presente até que Gustav se aproximou e apontou duas arcas grandes.

- Isso é tudo que podemos te dar... – Ele parecia receoso em tocar nesse assunto.

- Obrigada. Por tudo. – Acabo por sorrir, o que os deixa mais... ariscos?

- Prometa que não voltará. – Suas palavras quase sussurradas cortam meu coração. – Nunca mais.

Fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo antes de encarar meus pais pela última vez.

- Foram 14 longos anos. Gustav, Susana... – Eles se encolheram quando chamei seus nomes – não se preocupem. Eu não pretendo voltar.

E foi assim que deixei minha casa, ou melhor, meu cárcere. O cocheiro não se sentia bem ao me guiar, mas o faria enquanto recebesse por isso, a ganância falando mais alto que a superstição.

Seguimos em direção a capital, fazendo paradas nas pequenas cidades e vilas no caminho, todos com o mesmo clima de tensão. Foi a primeira vez que ouvi falar da guerra.

Em um dos dias que estivemos em Dresden, presos por conta da neve na estrada, aproveitei para comprar alguns livros sobre a história do reino. Estava concentrada, analisando quais e quantos livros levar quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Tome cuidado senhorita.

Olhei por sobre o ombro e um homem estava escorado na parece do outro lado da rua.

- O senhor está me ameaçando?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não é seguro viajar sem guarda-costas. Ainda mais com a quantidade de ouro que carrega.

Devo admitir que comecei a ficar com medo. Será que ele estava me seguindo?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou te proteger. – Sua voz era grave e imponente.

- Me proteger..? Mas como..?

Ele se aproximou e apontou para um homem que percebi estar me observando.

- Ele está te seguindo desde que saiu da estalagem.

- Como..? – Como esse homem poderia saber? – E você? Também está me seguindo?

O sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios era lindo.

- Venha, vamos despistá-lo.

Comecei a seguir o jovem com longos cabelos – negros como os meus –, imediatamente o homem que me observara começou a nos seguir.

- Eu disse. Venha, vou te levar a um lugar seguro.

Por todo o percurso o segui sem dizer palavra. Vez ou outra ele dizia algo, parecia que ele tinha o costume de falar sozinho. Após longos minutos ele finalmente parou. Corri ofegante até ele e me escorei em uma das casas para recuperar o fôlego.

- Pronto. Está segura agora. – Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

- Obrigada, senhor..?

- Pode me chamar de Vincent. – Seu sorriso diminui um pouco – Agora pode me dizer o que uma criança faz sozinha viajando pela Alemanha?

Solto um longo suspiro.

- Eu sou sozinha. Não mais tenho família.

- Por quê? Eles morreram? – Ele parecia realmente preocupado e curioso.

- Não. Apenas não me querem por perto. – Dou um sorriso triste.

- Não entendo.

- Aamsel.

- Como?

- Meu nome é Aamsel.

Um momento de silêncio enquanto seus belos olhos avermelhados me analisavam minuciosamente.

- Então é por isso que o cocheiro não confia em você. – Voltei a sorrir tristemente – E porque viaja sozinha.

- Sim...

Ele então sorriu e juntou suas mãos.

- Bem... Você é um belo pássaro negro*.

Não consigo suprimir minha surpresa e percebo que estou corando, o que o fez soltar uma risada.

- Venha passarinho, vou resolver o seu problema!

Novamente o segui e ele me levou a uma loja de armas. Disse o que eu deveria comprar, as pistolas, a munição, a besta, as setas e tudo o mais que eu precisaria. O vendedor pareceu desconfiado e não queria me vender, mas algumas pedras preciosas e a quantidade certa de ouro resolveram o problema. Sai da loja armada.

Vincent então me acompanhou de volta a estalagem e me explicou como cada arma funcionava, como desmontar, montar, limpar e guardar.

- Agora você precisa aprender a atirar.

Guiou-me até a floresta e começou a me ensinar a atirar.

- Lembre-se passarinho. Os dois olhos abertos e mantenha as mãos apoiando a pistola. Ela não é uma arma, é a continuação de suas mãos, faz parte de você.

Concordei com a cabeça incapaz de falar nada. A arma metálica era pesada em minhas mãos, era difícil mantê-la apontada para o alvo e eu tinha medo de me machucar.

- Vamos passarinho. Atire.

E puxei o gatilho. O solavanco, ou como diria Vincent, o coice da arma me pegou desprevenida e cai sentada no chão coberto de neve.

- Se tivesse mantido os olhos abertos teria sido bem melhor, passarinho.

Ele sorrira e se sentara ao meu lado no chão molhado e gelado.

- Não sei se vou conseguir Vincent... – Continuei a olhar a arma em minhas mãos – Não sei se conseguiria atirar em alguém.

Ele continuou em silêncio por algum tempo até que suspirou e disse com sua voz grave.

- Você precisa aprender a se defender passarinho. Você está sozinha e a Alemanha está em guerra. – Levantei meu olhar para ele e percebi a tristeza em seu semblante – Não há ninguém para te ajudar além de você mesma.

Já não parecia falar comigo.

- Tudo bem Vincent. Eu quero aprender. – Dei meu melhor e mais bonito sorriso, torcendo para que assim ele melhorasse de humor e me levantei – Vamos continuar?

Ele sorriu e voltou a me dar dicas e mostrar como deveria atirar, o melhor lugar para mirar em um humano – o olho –, onde atirar para imobilizar...

Foi uma longa e exaustiva tarde que se repetiu pelos vários dias em que a estrada estava bloqueada. Após as duas longas semanas de treino já possuía uma mira perfeita.

- Acho que agora você está pronta, passarinho.

Trocamos um sorriso e guardei as pistolas em seus coldres, presos às minhas pernas.

- Tudo graças a você, Vincent. Obrigada.

- Então amanhã seguirá viagem?

- Sim, as estradas finalmente foram liberadas.

Ficamos em silêncio e caminhamos até o local onde estava hospedada.

- Acho que isso é adeus... – Eu estava triste, não queria deixar a primeira pessoa que me tratou bem.

- Não fique triste passarinho. Você vai encontrar o que procura. Prometo. – Ele sorriu.

O silêncio nos envolveu novamente, Vincent parecia mais feliz e calmo do que antes.

- Você me lembra muito minha irmã mais nova. – Seu tom de voz é saudosista – Ela também não gosta de despedidas.

Novamente o silêncio, nós sorrimos e fechei meus olhos. Ele já não estava tão nítido.

- Obrigado, passarinho. Por tudo.

Senti de leve o toque de seus lábios no topo de minha cabeça, como o leve toque da chuva e quando abri meus olhos ele já não estava lá.

Entrei para meu quarto e me joguei na cama com o coração pesado.

A Alemanha estava em guerra e a quantidade _deles_ aumentou muito.

- Obrigada, Vincent, por me ensinar a me defender. Eu nunca vou te esquecer...

Amigo.

**-x-**

*** Amsel significa pássaro negro em Alemão. ***

**N/A: **A Aamsel acabou de aprender a atirar... *-* Adorei! XD

O Vincent é um amor e sim foi completamente copiado do Vincent Valentine amor da minha vida! *-* *agarra o Vincent* Eu uso FFVII como eu quiser, ta? Mesmo sendo da Square-Enix, eles entendem (ou não) XD

Beijos da Tifa! ^^~

PS: O que acharam? *-*


	3. Capítulo 02 Curioso Voo

**Disclaimer: **Hakuouki e seus personagens (mesmo ainda não tendo aparecido) não me pertencem, mas ai de quem falar que a Aamsel não é minha. u.u

**Curioso Vôo – Confissões de Aamsel**

Paris, França. A cidade das luzes. Era uma cidade bonita, com belas praças e uma arquitetura maravilhosa, um lindo pôr do sol e um rio fétido, transbordando com o esgoto de toda a cidade. As pessoas eram esnobes e _eles_ eram muitos. Acabara de chegar, mas uma coisa era certa.

Eu odiava Paris.

Cheguei no meu hotel e deixei minha bagagem em meu quarto. As chaves, após trancar novamente cada mala e a porta do quarto, ficavam presas em minha luva. Acho que foi minha melhor invenção até agora. Sai para as ruas de Paris tentando encontrar a tão falada Catedral de Notre Dame.

- Não sei por que está me seguindo, mas deveria parar. – Cessei meus passos enquanto observava o mapa de Paris em minhas mãos.

A mulher que caminhava atrás de mim pareceu surpresa e olhou ao seu redor antes de apontar para si própria.

- É claro que estou falando com você, com quem mais seria? – Lanço um olhar diretamente para a jovem mulher de olhos róseos.

Comecei a ignorar os olhares e as frases que as pessoas lançavam na minha direção enquanto passavam por mim. Já estava mais do que acostumada.

- Você pode me ver. – Ela afirmou enquanto se aproximava devagar.

E aquilo, essa conversa, já havia ido longe demais. Será que era tão difícil para _eles_ entender que _sim _eu conseguia vê-los? Volto a caminhar observando o mapa em minhas mãos.

- Espere! Você precisa...!

- Olha, eu sei que você está feliz e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente preciso chegar na Catedral.

A mulher correu para me alcançar e continuou andando ao meu lado.

- Eu te levo até lá.

- Mesmo? – Estava cansada da viagem e o mapa em minhas mãos não fazia sentido. Abro um sorriso e observo ela sorrir também – Tudo bem... Podemos ir?

Voltamos a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade das luzes. A mulher mostrando o caminho e eu a seguindo. Achei muito estranho ela não estar falando, mas sabia que havia _algo_ estranho nela. Talvez os olhos rosados brilhantes demais, ou talvez a forma autoritária com que falou comigo.

- Então é verdade que o Arcebispo de Notre Dame capturou um vampiro?

Minha pergunta caiu em ouvidos surdos e a única mudança na senhora que me guiava foi que ela apressou o passo.

- Precisamos nos apressar... Hayaku!

Ela praticamente corria, era difícil acompanhá-la considerando o salto do sapato, o tamanho do vestido, a rua estreita e todos os obstáculos que eu tinha que transpor. Talvez eu precise ajustar minhas roupas mais tarde...

- Ei, espere! Eu não sou como você, esqueceu?

Ela continuou a correr na minha frente sem dizer uma palavra. Solto um suspiro.

- Por que eu continuo os escutando..?

Logo a frente estava a mulher, parada e me esperando. Sons estranhos podiam ser ouvidos.

- O quê..?

- Silêncio. Escute bem.

Eram sons abafados, não muito distantes. Verifiquei se minhas armas estavam carregadas, destravadas e de fácil acesso, não seria a primeira vez que enfrentava bandidos, e entrei na rua.

- Fique quieta, putain!

- Já que não tem dinheiro, queremos o seu corpo!

Os dois homens batiam, seguravam e apertavam uma mulher enquanto tentavam arrancar as roupas dela. A mulher encapuzada os chutava, xingava e mordia tentando se soltar, mas era muito pequena e não conseguiu.

Nenhum dos três havia percebido minha presença até então. Volto-me para a mulher ao meu lado.

- Notre Dame, hein?

Ela sorriu e apontou para o grupo no final da rua.

- Vai ajudá-la?

- Claro que vou. Não posso simplesmente abandoná-la a esse triste destino, não? Mas como sabia que eu poderia?

Novo sorriso, sabia que não conseguiria mais informações dessa dama então começo a caminhar em direção ao grupo.

- Pourquoi, mon dieu, estão fazendo isso?

Os homens se assustaram, mas não soltaram a garota. Tinha a atenção dos três.

- Isso não é problema seu, jeune femme.

- Eu acho que é sim, monsieur. Essa não é a forma correta de se tratar uma mademoiselle.

O homem maior soltou a garota e começou a andar na minha direção. Ele tinha uma adaga em mãos e sorria estranhamente.

- Você poderia ter ido embora, pute, mas parece que quer seguir o mesmo caminho da sua amiga, né? Apenas fique quietinha...

Dou um sorriso e faço uma pequena reverência.

- Acho que não, merci.

- Não vai fugir! – Ele começa a correr em minha direção, mas cai no chão quando a seta de minha besta perfurou seu olho esquerdo.

- Quem disse que eu fugiria?

O outro rapaz segurava uma adaga apontada para a garganta da garota.

- Sua putain! Vou matar as duas!

E quando a garota o chutou em suas partes íntimas aproveitei para atirar no bandido. A pesada bala de chumbo atingiu em cheio seu olho direito.

Os dois caíram no chão. Corro até eles e retiro a garota do emaranhado de membros inertes que era seu captor.

- Você está bem?

E quando abaixo seu capuz, me impressiono ao ver uma criança.

- Herrgott...

Posso ouvir uma voz leve e gentil atrás de nós.

- Agora ela está em segurança... Arigatou.

A pequena garota está tremendo à minha frente, a abraço e passo a mão carinhosamente em seu cabelo, ele está embaraçado. Acho que ganhei uma companheira de viagem...

- Venha, mon ami, está tudo bem agora.

A levo para meu hotel e lá ela poderia ficar em paz. Tomou um banho e lavou os cabelos, parece que há tempos não tinha esses mimos, deixei-a descansar. Foi um longo dia. Ainda não a conheço, nem ao menos sei seu nome, mas de uma coisa eu sabia.

Ela precisa de roupas novas.

Tenho 18 anos e finalmente alguém para conversar. Talvez Paris não seja tão ruim assim.

**Dicionário:**

**Hayaku – **Ande logo (japonês)

**Arigatou - **Obrigada (japonês)

**Putain/pute – **Puta (francês)

**Pourquoi mon Dieu – **Porque meu Deus (francês)

**Jeune femme – **Jovem (francês)

**Monsieur – **Senhor (francês)

**Mademoiselle – **Senhorita (francês)

**Merci – **Obrigada (francês)

**Herrgott** – Meu Deus (alemão)


End file.
